


sideways counts

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cap-IM Fanwork Like It's 2012 Fest, Drabble, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: A response to the prompt "616 hugs".
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	sideways counts

The best hugs are the ones that don’t really qualify as such, Steve thinks.

Yes, post-mission, adrenaline-pumping claps on the back from Thor are swell. He looks forward to Wasp’s gentle embrace around his neck as she hops on for a ride, or her arms around his waist as he engulfs her at the end of an Avengers meeting at the mansion.

But what makes his belly warm and shoulders untense is an armoured hand clasping his nape. An invitation to board air Iron Man. An arm slung across the back of his chair at post-mission briefings. These, he cherishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on DW as a comment response. I thought I could get away with no title.


End file.
